


Home By Morning

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Family Dynamics, Characters - Outstanding OC(s), Characters - Well-handled emotions, Multi-Age, Plot - Can't stop reading, Plot - Disturbing/frightening/unsettling, Plot - Fast moving, Plot - Good pacing, Plot - I reread often, Plot - Tear-jerker, Poetry, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem from the heart of war and a Nursery Rhyme to scare the daylights out of the little ones when you tuck them in.</p><p>Mithril Awards 2003 - Runner-up  - Best Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home By Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Whatever the Valar intend me to do  
There’s naught with the power to keep me from you  
Whatever I grieve for, whatever I rue  
There’s naught with the power to keep me from you

No giant spider, no bodiless rider,  
no terror by fire that crosses the land  
no dark, no bright, no perilous fight  
can come between us when I reach for your hand

I stand on the line when the shadow creeps in  
But I will be with you before day begins  
We harry the dark and we weep for our sins  
But I will be with you before day begins

No orcs that creep, no nightmare sleep  
No fathomless deep, no wizard’s scheme  
No endless hour can raise the power  
To keep us apart when you’re in my dreams

A hand on a swordhilt, a hand on a bow  
A kiss that consoles me wherever I go  
One more day of fighting, one more day of woe  
A kiss that consoles me wherever I go

No black spell singers, no death that lingers,  
No icy fingers that reach for the soul  
No hiss, no bark, no wings in the dark  
Can touch my heart when you keep me whole

No time, no chance, no circumstance  
No wave that carries me over the foam  
No winter’s breath, no fear, no death  
Can keep my heart from coming home

Whatever the Valar intend me to do  
There’s naught with the power to keep me from you  
Whatever I long for, whatever I rue  
There’s naught with the power to keep me from you  
There’s naught with the power to keep me from you...

*******

**Author's note:**  
I wrote this as a sort of mantra, a promise and a focus as we struggle to reach home.

I see it as an exchange between a soldier / ranger and the one who waited for him, (perhaps fighting on elsewhere.) There are some lovers who cannot be separated by little things like time and space, especially if they can meet in their dreams. But I also wrote it for friends, or brothers, or anyone who is separated from their heart and longs to come home.

Later it evolved into a promise made to a little one that no matter what, you will, indeed, still be there in the morning.

 

To my great delight, you can also see this poem featured in Avon's story [Promises To Keep](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=1858)

 

 


End file.
